darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Fixing Up Nova
7/20/2011 07:16 PM Back to 2011 Logs Nova Black Robustus Nova Black walks into the med bay, shaking her head to clear it. She's not terribly disoriented right now -- the hits mainly affected programming she needs for battle -- but even when her sensors aren't going haywire, she can still sense it, deep in her circuitry. /Can't fight. Something's wrong./ Her frame is also damaged, and that needs seeing to as well, but the only thing on her processor right now is her malfunctioning targeting computer. Her wings twitch in agitation, but she carefully shifts her faceplates into a stoic smile. "Hey, Doc. Got a click?" Robustus looks up from what he's working on, which appears to be Starscream's old wings. Perhaps just practicing on how to unbend wings or maybe he's taking needed wiring and such out of them. "I have a few of them." he replies, silver optics scanning over her frame. "Had a bit of a scrap did you?" Nova Black peers curiously at the set of Seeker wings for a moment. Then she gives Robustus a wry nod. "Yep. I'd heard there was a half-scrapped Autobot somewhere near where I was patrolling and decided to see if I could finish the job. Ran into that angry blue one who threw me into a wall during the raid." She looks down at her hands, chuckling. "Managed to give her a hell of a stab wound, but she got me back. With her head." She huffs. "My targeting computer had been a bit off before then, but when I tried to aim for her after that... it fritzed so bad I couldn't even get a lock." She scowls. "So I headed back here." Robustus listens intently as he moves to a berth to grab his med scanner, he gestures to the berth. "Hop on up here and I'll take a scan to see what sort of damage you have going on." he states. Nova Black climbs onto the berth and lies down. "Sure. The sooner you repair me, the sooner I can settle the score with that 'Bot." Robustus passes the scanner over your head slowly, then down toward the chest. The readings feed over the screen, causing a soft hmm from the mech. He puts the scanner down and puts his hands to your helm, "I'll have to prod around in your neural net a bit. I'll tone down your pain receptors enough so it shouldn't hurt, but I need them on just enough so you can let me know if you feel the connection that may be loose in there take hold." Nova Black chuckles. "No problem. I can deal with pain during repairs." Robustus grasps your helm under the side edges and gives a gentle pull, removing the helm with a little effort. He then settles on a stool behind your head and starts prodding around with a couple tools. "Let's see what jiggled loose here." Nova Black twitches as Robustus prods around *inside her head*. It's kind of creepy. Then she snickers at her own reaction. It's not like she's never been taken apart before. Robustus is using his magnifying lens to see at the smaller connections as he manipulates things out of his way to get to the section he needs to examine. He idly hums a soft tune as he does. "Something amusing?" he asks curiously. Nova Black tries her best to keep still. "Eh. Just thinking about some of the other times I've gotten busted up and put back together again. And I got rebuilt almost completely once, too." Robustus does some delicate work now, soldering in a couple of loose wires, making sure the connections are all in place. "I've had to do that a few times myself, and when I say that I mean had to perform the rebuild." he notes seriously, "I'd like you to access your software and try to reinitialize the hardware that was having issues." In lieu of nodding -- which might get something knocked around all over again with Rob still poking around in there -- Nova smirks, sending the command to rerun her targeting subroutines. She focuses on the walls around her, and objects near the berth, testing her ability to lock on each one. A smile spreads over her faceplates as her systems respond as they should. Her lasers hum with energy, even from the simple exercise, and her wings twitch in anticipatory excitement. Then she focuses on a small object on one of the tables nearby and error messages flicker through her systems. "Slag. Looks like I've got everything but the fine control now." Robustus removes his tools as he does a few very fine adjustments while you run the routines, then he slips your helm back over your head and secures it back into place with an audible snap. "Good. You shouldn't have any further trouble from that area any longer so long as you don't hit your head too often." Nova Black once again focuses on small objects in the room, her engines revving with pleasure as her targeting systems unerringly lock onto them. If this were anyone else's med bay, she'd shoot one or two of them as a last test. But there's something... different about Robustus, somehow. He's not like other Decepticons she's met, and he's done a good job of fixing her and the others without any nasty surprises or requirements for backup or bribes. Besides, there's always the drill hall. She can shoot up something -- or someone -- in there if she really needs to make sure everything's fine. "I'll keep that in mind, Doc." She snorts. "Though that piece of Autobot scrap may have other ideas." She grins, hopping off the berth. "Guess I just have to make sure she never hits me again." Robustus stands up from his stool and hms, "That would be of benefit to you." he agrees with a hint of a smile. "Anything else I should be aware of Nova Black?" Nova Black smirks. "I don't think so. Unless you think any of the rest of these injuries are bad enough my own systems can't fix 'em up." Robustus picks up his scanner to look over the results he saw, hmming softly as he strokes at his beard with his hand. "Well if you are not on any missions for about a cycle your self-repair can take care of what I'm seeing here." Nova Black grins again. "Got it. Thanks, Doc." Robustus inclines his head, "Quite welcome, do try to stay out of trouble for awhile hm?" he sets down his scanner and heads back to what he was working on. Taking the hint, Nova heads toward the door. What exactly can she say to that? Trouble just follows her around, it seems. She twitches her wings in a flier's version of a shrug, waits for the doors to iris open, and steps through them, calling "Good cycle" over her shoulder in parting. Robustus offers back a pleasant, "Good cycle." Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Nova Black's Logs Category:Robustus's Logs